As outlined throughout this proposal, the HCCC is currently involved in a number of phase I and other novel translational research trials that developed from laboratory work being done by HCCC investigators. These include not only therapeutic trials, but also trials of novel approaches to tumor imaging. The HCCC benefits from stable research staff to assist as outlined above with the conduct and completion of such innovative, short-term studies often performed by a team of investigators that has no prior clinical trial collaboration and hence no stable clinical trial support staff of their own. The availability of this resource during the prior funding period played a central role in the ability of the HCCC to strengthen its clinical and translational research activities. Evidence for this success in translational and clinical research is the successful competition for a lymphoma SPORE (P50CA097274), a "Molecular Imaging of Responses to Cancer Therapy" program grant (P20CA091709), and an AP4 planning grant focused on neuroendocrine and pediatric tumors (U56CA110083). Each of these programmatic clinical research initiatives now has separate funding, but was made possible by Protocol Specific Data Management support.